criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Stamford
Richard Stamford (1982-2019) was the killer of shopkeeper Hector Stewart in Struck with Lightning (Case #1 of Alpha Bay). He later became a suspect in the murder investigation of golfer Johnny Howard in Classic Murder (Case #2 of Alpha Bay) and his daughter Dinah Stamford in Savage Revenge of a Betrayal (Case #6 of Alpha Bay) before being murdered in Turn on the Light (Case #7 of Alpha Bay). Profile Richard was a 37 years old drug supplier with brown eyes and black hair. He wore a green overall over a white shirt. He sported a pair of silhouette sunglasses, a choker and a blue and white striped scarf. Additionally, he wore a knit cap. In his first suspect appearance, it is known that he knew electronics and ate chocolate. In his second suspect appearance, he swapped his clothes with a orange prisoner jumpsuit. It is revealed that he drank Bloody Mary. In his third suspect appearance, he swapped his jumpsuit with another jumpsuit. it is discovered that he knew gardening, practised archery and spoke Latin. Events of Criminal Case Struck with Lightning Susan and the player interrogated Richard after they found a photo of him with the victim. Richard seemed sad to hear the news of Hector's murder, claiming Hector and he were best friends. He was spoken to again after it was revealed that he was actually a drug supplier. When asked about his secret occupation he said that Hector was also one of his clients and that he owed him money. Eventually, Richard was incarcerated for Hector's murder. He claimed that he did it for the money which Hector owed to him. He admitted that he had summoned Hector at the weather tower to get the money back but the latter just laughed in his face. This made him terrible angry and he lost his nerves. Then he tied Hector to a lightning rod, sabotaged the rod and stayed there to see if his plan would work and it did work. At the trial, Judge Powell sentenced him to 35 years in jail with a chance for parole in 25 years. Classic Murder Richard became a suspect again after the team learnt that an abandoned house was being used as his drug supplying HQ and that the victim used to go there frequently. Richard said that the victim was quite depressed for some reason and that's why he started taking drugs. Later, it was revealed that the victim owed him $15000 and knowing how Richard killed someone recently for money, the team warned him that he had not better be the killer. However, he was found to be innocent after Ricky Tipton was incarcerated for the murder of Johnny. Savage Revenge of a Betrayal Mid-investigation, Richard was approached by Aiden and the player after he wanted to talk with them. He burst into tears and revealed that Dinah was his daughter. He then requested the team to bring her killer to justice which caused Aiden to remind him that he himself took someone's life. He was spoken to again after the team discovered that he didn't approve her daughter's relationship with Lawn Cruchin and ordered her to breakup with him and Dinah then broke up with Lawn. However, he was found to be innocent after Nora Cruz was incarcerated for the murder who admitted to murder Dinah for his father's betrayal. Post-trial, Richard wanted to talk with the player again. That time Marina went with the player to make him reveal how and whom did he betray. When Richard learnt that Nora was Dinah's killer, he started sweating and told the team that he would reveal everything after a while. Marina and the player decided to investigate further and they discovered that Richard was member of Street Riders and that he killed Hector per Salvador Cordero's orders. Salvador said Richard was his informant who used to bring information from Roger Spitfire's gang, The Flames. He added that Roger was near to reveal Richard's true identity and for that reason Hector sacrificed himself to save Richard. Salvador then got furious as he claimed that Richard betrayed Street Riders too. Marina and the player then came back to the HQ. Richard then appeared to say everything he discovered about both gangs even though he could get murdered for it. Richard said that now that his daughter was murdered, he had nothing in the world to worry about. Suddenly a blackout occured and Richard felt he was is danger. Richard then told the team to meet him at his drug supplying HQ and ran away. Murder details Richard was found tied to a chair at the abandoned house where he was supposed to reveal all the secrets he knew about both gangs. His upper body was literally blown up. Eva determined that the killer entered a light bulb inside his mouth and exploded it, causing fatal damage. Counting the perfect usage of nitroglycerin, she confirmed that the killer knew chemistry. Furthermore, a swift analysis of the rope with which Richard was tied confirmed that the killer knew knot binding. Relationship with suspects Roger Spitfire was satisfied because Richard learnt about his intention of turning hidden plutonium into nuclear weapons. Fredo Mancini was exhausted as Richard didn't agree to say him a single thing about Roger and his gang. Diego Diaz gone insane as Richard was his best shot in his investigation about fake money. Habib Romanov was also seeking for Richard's help about the restriction. Salvador Cordero was also furious as he claimed that Richard blackmailed him after he learnt something. The team later discovered that Richard came to know that Salvador was behind the fake money business. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Roger. Roger said the team that Richard couldn't hide his true identity even though he tried a lot. Roger asked him why did he start to work for Street Riders and Richard replied that Salvador made him work for them by threatening him that they would kill his daughter. Roger then gave him shelter like a brother and told him to work for him. Richard agreed but he soon came to know that Roger was up to no good as Salvador. Richard then started to investigate and discovered all the secrets of them and decided to reveal them to the police. He thought that he would say it a while later but after Nora killed his daughter he got fearless than ever and decided to reveal everything to the police. Roger thought that it would be too late if he didn't shut Richard's mouth. So he caused a blackout, made Richard go to his HQ, tied him to a chair and exploded a light bulb inside his mouth. He also abducted Diego Diaz and tried to kill Aiden so that the player would stop their investigation. At the trial, Judge Powell sentenced him to life in jail with solitary confinement. Trivia *Richard is the only character in Alpha Bay so far to be a suspect, killer and victim. Case appearances *Struck with Lightning (Case #1 of Alpha Bay) *Classic Murder (Case #2 of Alpha Bay) *Savage Revenge of a Betrayal (Case #6 of Alpha Bay) *Turn on the Light (Case #7 of Alpha Bay) Gallery 1551700023879.png|Richard, as he appeared in Struck with Lightning (Case #1 of Alpha Bay). 1553974974942.png|Richard, as he appeared in Classic Murder (Case #2 of Alpha Bay). Supplier_in_C6.png|Richard, as he appeared in Savage Revenge of a Betrayal (Case #6 of Alpha Bay). Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:Characters (Alpha Bay) Category:Suspects (Alpha Bay) Category:Killers (Alpha Bay) Category:Victims (Alpha Bay) Category:Members (Street Riders) Category:Members (The Flames)